Attention detention!
by Jente Bidernais
Summary: En daar zaten we dan. Beiden strafregels schrijvend, bij een meisje dat meer orde had dan menig goed opgeleidde leerkracht.


**Dit is een one-shot. Geschreven vanuit het oogpunt van Sirius Zwarts. Eindelijk ontmoet hij de enige die hem onder de duim kan houden, in een meisje niet veel ouder dan hij. **

**Omdat Milleke zo scherpzinnig was om op te merken dat Waffelaar nooit in mijn one-shot kan zitten heb ik het veranderd! Nogmaals dank aan Milleke!**

_In boeken schrijven jongens altijd in dagboeken. Ik denk dat ik er maar twee ken die dat doen en dat zijn respectievelijk Remus en die ene eerstejaars, die ik aan het janken heb gemaakt door in hondenvorm naar hem te grommen._

_In boeken heb je ook altijd meisjes die veel vechten. Nou daar ken ik er ook maar twee van. En dat zijn mijn nichtjes Christine en Bellatrix. Die vechten alleen maar met elkaar, dus eigenlijk telt dat niet eens. _

_En dan heb je nog de meisjes die bloedschoon zijn. Ik ken er geen, alhoewel James nu zou protesteren en een bepaalde naam noemen die begon met een L en eindigde op illy Evers. _

_In boeken kan iedereen geweldig zingen, koken en leren. Alle moeders zijn bezorgd om iedereen en iedereen beleefd avonturen. Om maar te bewijzen hoe waardeloos boeken zijn._

_Ik doe liever andere dingen dan boeken lezen. Er op uit te trekken met de Marauders bijvoorbeeld. Voor mij is volle maan de mooiste periode van mijn leven, alhoewel Remus het daar niet mee eens is._

_Strafwerk is alleen maar een bevestiging van het feit dat ik dúrf, al zou Remus nu uit zijn dak gaan. Peter in zijn broek laten pissen van bewondering, dat is dagelijkse prik voor mij. Er is niemand beter dan ik! Jammer dat James dit niet hoort, anders was er nu een gevecht ontstaan…_

_Misschien hebben de leraren gelijk als ze zeggen dat ik onhandelbaar ben, waarom zouden mijn ouders anders altijd ruzie met mij hebben? Ik ben ze zat. ( Dit slaat op mijn ouders, niet op mijn leraren. Alhoewel…)_

De deur sloeg open. "En meneer Zwarts? Heeft u mij wat te vertellen?" Professor Perkamentus klonk niet vrolijk. _Dat doet ie nooit… Heeft die man een ochtendhumeur dat de hele dag stand houd of zo?_

"Heeft u me wat te vertellen?" _Sjee, geduld is ook niet zijn sterkste punt. _"Nee meneer." Ik probeer mijn serieuste gezicht op te zetten. Niet mijn sterkste punt. Pupy-eyes dan, _dat moet voor iemand die in een hond veranderd toch niet moelijk zijn.. Waarom was ik hier ook alweer? _

_Waarom was ik hier ook alweer?Oh ja! Ik had met James de kast met toverdrank ingrediënten opgeblazen. Vergeten… _"U weet best waarom u hier bent!" Ik knikte. "Er begint me wat te dagen. Iets met toverdrank ingrediënten, een kast en opblazen?" Perkamentus brulde gefrustreerd. _Kasssa!! _

"Dat is dus niet grappig meneer Zwarts!" Ik knipoogde. "Het is jammer dat u uw gevoel voor humor kwijt bent, meneer. Anders had u er absoluut met mij om kunnen lachen!"

Meneer Perkamentus vond dit blijkbaar niet leuk. "Ik ben mijn gevoel voor humor niet kwijt!" sputterde hij. Ik grijnsde. _Dit is gewoon té makkelijk!_ "Oh, u heeft dus nooit gevoel voor humor gehad? Das balen!"

"Grappig meneer Zwarts. Grappig! Maar goed. Er is hier een nieuwe strafmaatregel en ik ben blij dat ik het u als vaste klant als eerste kan mededelen. We hebben een strafklas ingevoerd. U kunt zich melden in lokaal acht. Roept u meneer Potter even binnen als u zich toch naar lokaal acht begeeft?"

Ik knikte en liep de deur uit. Op de gang zat James te wachten. Hij zat in het raamkozijn en speelde met zijn gouden snaai. Maar blijkbaar was het niet hetzelfde zonder publiek, of vooral, zonder een juichende Peter.

"Jij mag. Hij heeft iets nieuws bedacht. Straflokaal." James stond verveelt op en liep het kantoortje van Perkamentus in. De deur sloeg dicht terwijl James iets mompelde dat voor een groet door moest gaan.

Ik ging verder naar beneden. Lokaal acht zat namelijk helemaal beneden. Toen ik de deur van het lokaal opende wachtte daar de verrassing van mijn leven. Het meisje in lokaal acht was niet veel ouder is dan ikzelf.

"Ik moet, eh, me melden." Grijnsde ik. "Kan er geen groet af?" vroeg ze kortaf. "Naar buiten." Met stomheid geslagen keek ik haar aan. "Wat?" "Naar buiten!" zei ze dwingend.

Ik besloot eieren voor mijn geld te kiezen en ging naar buiten. "En nu?" riep ik vanaf de gang. "Naar binnen!" commandeerde het meisje. Geïrriteerd sjokte ik weer naar binnen. "En??" vroeg ze.

Met grote ogen keek ik haar aan. "Wat?" Het meisje snauwde. "Wat bedoelt u, zal je bedoelen!" Ik schudde me hoofd om mezelf wakker te maken. "Naar buiten." Commandeerde ze.

Nou, ik naar buiten en weer naar binnen. _Wat bedoeld ze in hemelsnaam. _"Uh, zo goed?" Het meisje keek nogal nijdig. "Nog een keer!" Voordat ik naar buiten ging vroeg ik: "Waarom?" Het meisje glimlachte. "Dan kan ik je kontje nog eens bekijken! En je moet goedendag zeggen."

_Oké, dit is een bazige flirtster, iets nieuws onder de zon. Eens kijken of ik daar wat aan kan veranderen!_ Dus ik liep naar buiten en naar binnen. "Goedendag zonneschijn. Als U betaalt werd voor alle mannen die voor u vielen zou u miljonair zijn!"

Her meisje giechelde niet eens. "En als jij betaalt werd voor alle keren dat je moet na blijven zou jij rijker zijn dan ik. Geinponem. Ga zitten!" _Oké, zo'n harde heb ik nog nooit meegemaakt. Ik zweer het je! _

Ik nam plaats op de stoel die ze me aanwees. "Ik wil dat je de volgende zin 25 keer opschrijft. Ik zal hem je nu dicteren: Ik, Sirius Zwarts, schrijf nu 25 keer deze zin op." Dat had ik wel.

"KOMMA opdat ik niet nog eens dit soort grappen, KOMMA als dit geintje vandaag KOMMA waarbij ik een kast opblies KOMMA" Oké het ging snel maar ik hield het bij.

"want de volgende keer dat ik zoiets uitspook krijg ik vijftig strafregels KOMMA wat ik niet zal appreciëren of waarderen KOMMA omdat ik dan helemaal geen vrije tijd overhoudt." _Fuck. Hoe schrijf je in hemelsnaam appreciëren?En wat betekent het eigenlijk?_

"KOMMA waardoor ik gefrustreerd zou kunnen raken wat als gevolg zou kunnen hebben dat ik meer grappen uit ga halen KOMMA" Ik kon het niet laten "Oké, geef maar toe, je gaat mij een boekwerk dicteren."

Ze grijnsde. Ik kon niet uit maken of het goedaardige of kwaadaardige grijns was. "Hoeveel marauders zijn er, Sirius?" Ik keek haar verbaasd aan. "4, James, ik, Peter en Lupos." Ze knikte. "Dan klopt mijn informatie. KOMMA waarbij mijn vier vrienden ook betrokken zullen zijn. Dat was het."

Ik staarde haar nog steeds aan. "Niet te geloven, het heeft máár een kwart van een a-4tje ingenomen! Dit keer 25 dat is zo'n… eh…. 6 blaadjes en nog wat." Ze knikte. "Stel je voor dat je deze zin 50 keer op zou moeten schrijven. Aha daar is de heer Potter."

James stapte inderdaad het lokaal binnen. Toen hij het meisje van strafklas zag vielen de ogen zo bijna uit zijn hoofd. "Tjonge, ze hebben hier zeker nog nooit van groeten gehoord. Naar buiten!" Beduusd deed James wat ze zei.

Toen hij weer naar binnen stapte zochten zijn ogen hulp bij mij. "Je moet haar groeten." Fluisterde ik hem toe. Meteen had ik een mep van de straflokaal dame te pakken. "Naar buiten! Meneer Zwart, u gaat zich tien keer opdrukken, snel graag." Zuchtend liet ik me op de grond zakken en begon ik me op te drukken.

James stapte weer naar binnen en schoot in de lach. "Hahaha, Snuffel! Hihihi." Door deze lachbui groette hij weer niet. "Naar buiten!" Nu kreeg ik ook de slappe lach, wat het opdrukken flink bemoeilijkte. James stapte weer naar binnen, zag mij half op de grond liggen en schaterde het uit. Hij stond buiten voor hij ook maar "grappig" kon zeggen.

De dame van lokaal acht liet James nog 4 keer binnen komen, voordat ze het goed genoeg vond. Toen zaten we allebei weer aan een tafeltje. Meneer Potter ik ga u een zin dicteren…" begon ze. Ik schoot meteen in de lach. James keek mij onderzoekend aan, terwijl hij zijn veer in de inkt doopte.

"Ik, James Potter…" verder luisterde ik niet, wetend hoe lang dit nog zou duren. Ik fluisterde nog tegen James. "Hoe schrijf je appreciëren?" Maar James wist het ook niet. En daar zaten we dan. Beiden strafregels schrijvend, bij een meisje dat meer orde had dan menig goed opgeleidde leerkracht.

Ik had de zin net vier keer opgeschreven toen mijn hand al pijn begon te doen. Het verging James niet veel beter. Kreunend en zuchtend schreef hij elk woord op en op en nog eens op… Professor Perkamentus straflokaal was een succes! Het meisje grijnsde tevreden en zat op het bureau te kijken naar ons werk.

Eindelijk kwam het af, we hadden 4 keer terug moeten komen, maar nu had ik het af! De kramp in mijn hand was vervelend, maar nu was het voorbij! Met een grijns leverde ik mijn papiertje in bij de jonge meid. Ze keek er eens naar en grijnsde gemeen. "Het is niet aprreceren, maar appreciëren, je zult het dus over moeten doen." Ik vloekte tegelijkertijd met James, die een inktvlek had gemaakt.

"Vervelend nou voor je. Misschien had je het aan Remus moeten vragen." Ze knipoogde. En ik ging zitten. Langzaam, langzaam, langzaam stond ik weer op. "Remus? Hoe weet jij dat? Jij kunt onmogelijk weten…" Ze knipoogde weer. "Ik heb een goed geheugen, heb zijn geboorte meegemaakt en zijn laatste verjaardag gevierd. En eindelijk heb ik het genoegen om de vrienden te leren kennen van… mijn broertje."


End file.
